


not real

by ttwttw



Series: Tom Riddle x OC/Reader [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Tom Riddle, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttwttw/pseuds/ttwttw
Summary: ⤷ 𝙞𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝 𝘢 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰'𝘴 '𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 '𝗢 𝗥"Tom's sitting there.""Nobody's there, Soph.""Tom's there."tom riddle | tophia | au | muggle-ish tom | non-magical tom | something tom | cute tom© ttwttw 2021
Relationships: Tom Riddle - Relationship, Tom Riddle | Voldemort & Other(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Male Character(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Reader, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tom Riddle x OC/Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 0

Sophia met her soulmate when she was 7. Tom met his soulmate when he was 9. Sophia and Tom met at a playground, they sort of hit it off right away. Well a part of Tom hit it off with Sophia while the other part didn't. From that day on the part that hit it off with Sophia stuck with her. They were always together even though nobody could see him. She could and that was the only thing that mattered until they got older, it went downhill from there. 

Main Characters:

• Alexis Knapp  
portraying  
Sophia Porter •

• Christian Coulson  
portraying  
Tom Riddle •

۵


	2. 1

{an; they're teenagers now.   
do not comment on later   
chapters asking if   
she shifted. SHE DIDN'T!   
this story was made before   
shifting and I will never write   
about shifting bc I don't   
believe in it.}

Sophia's pov

I looked at my doorway as I heard my mother and father fighting once again about me. They always fight about me, they think something is wrong with me. I think I'm perfectly fine, Tommy thinks I'm perfectly fine. That means I'm perfectly fine. 

"Why are they always fighting about me, Tommy? What's wrong with me?" I questioned as I plopped down onto my unmade bed. As I laid down Tom laid beside of me and grabbed my hand. I always asked these two questions to Tom whenever my parents would be fighting about me. 

"Nothing's wrong with you, Love. They're just jealous." He assured me, giving me the same answer like always. 

"Jealous that I'm apparently talking to myself all the time?" I questioned as I glanced at the boy beside of me. I did start thinking that my parents were jealous that I talk to Tom since he started telling me that they were jealous. They're just jealous that I'm happy and they're not. 

"But you're not, you're talking to me." He stated. 

"I like talking to you." I murmured as I turned over so I was fully facing him. 

He also turned over so he facing me and slightly grinned. 

"I like talking to you." He replied back as he looked at me. 

I looked down at our feet to see my blankets, I grabbed one and pulled it over myself. 

"Are you tired, Love?" I nodded as Tom pulled me into him. He's so warm yet so cold, I don't understand it. 

"Go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." He assured me. I snuggled into him and drifted off to sleep.


	3. 2

Sophia's pov

I sat in a chair in the corner as my mother and father talked to the doctor about me. My parents saw me talking to 'nobody' once again and took me to the doctors straight away. I didn't protest like I used to, it's pointless since they don't believe me. 

"Make the prescription higher!" Mother hollered. I'm suppose to be taking pills, I don't because Tom says I don't need them so I throw them away. The pills wouldn't work anyways, nothing's wrong with me. 

"She's too young-" This went on for a long while so I just sat in the chair that was in the corner, quietly. 

I used to hate going to the doctors, now it seems like a regular thing because my parents are always bringing me here. I got used to the horrible smell, terrible colors, uncomfy furniture, rude people, and my doctor who thinks that I still talk to an imaginary friend. 

I felt someone grab my thigh so I looked beside of me to see Tom. Finally he's here with me. 

"You're real right?" I asked as he snaked his hand into mine. 

"Of course I am." He said as he looked in front of us at my parents and doctor. My mother was still arguing with the professional about what I should be taking, I don't even think the doctor is a professional if I'm being honest. 

"How comes everybody says you're not?" I asked with my head slightly tilted as Tom played with my fingers. 

"They don't understand you, us."

Us. I like how that sounds.


	4. 3

Sophia's pov

Tom and I were making a cake when my older sister ruined it. She ruins everything. She's the one that told our parents that I'm talking to 'myself', clearly I'm not. 

"Marley!" I yelled as I turned around to face her. She backed up with her eyes wide. I've never yelled at her, I've never yelled in general actually. 

"You ruined the cake we're making!" I looked beside of me at Tom to see him holding the knife we used to cut the cake with. We were making a layered cake since Tom wanted one. Layered cakes are his favorite, especially the ones I make. That's what he tells me, he would never lie to me. 

Tom nodded so I grabbed the sharp object out of his grasp as Marley started talking. 

"I'll be with you the whole time." Tom assured me. He better be. 

"Promise?" 

"Pinky promise." I smiled as he reached out for my pinky. We hooked pinkies and looked back at Marley who didn't look happy. 

"You have to sort yourself out," Marley growled as she got closer to me. "You have to stop talking to your imaginary friends. It's stupid, creepy, and it's not real!" She grabbed my arm and in an instant there was cries coming from Marley and red. A whole lot of red. 

"You did good, Love." 

I did good.


	5. 4

Sophia's pov

When I was done packing a backpack of my stuff Tom appeared. Tom and I were leaving, running away. He said he doesn't want me to get in trouble for what happened downstairs. 

"C'mon, Love, its time to leave. Your parents will be here in half an hour." He said while taking the backpack from me. 

I stood up and followed him. Once we got outside we quickly went to the bus stop that was just down the road. We took the bus to the furthest spot it would take us, which was actually pretty far. We were on the bus close to two hours. Once we got off of the bus we ventured into the woods. 

"Tommy?" 

"Yeah, Soph?" He questioned while slightly glancing at me. 

"I love you." I looked at him to see him look at me. 

"I know you do, Love." He grinned at me causing me to narrow my eyes at him. He doesn't love me?

"Of course I love you. Isn't it obvious that I do?" He questioned as he got closer to me. 

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. 

"Don't be sorry. Would you like it if I were to tell you more often that I love you?" I nodded. 

"You have to tell me also, alright, Love?" 

"Alright, Tommy."


	6. 5

Sophia's pov

"Tom's sitting there." I said when Abraxas was going to sit beside of me. 

"Nobody's there, Soph." He said with his eyebrows furrowed. I nodded.

"Tom's there." I looked at Tom to see him smiling at me. I smiled back and looked back down at my pancakes. God do I love pancakes, especially's Tom's, he makes the best pancakes ever. 

ANYWHO let me fill you in, while walking in the woods Tom and I found a house with a dirty road and everything. We traveled up to the house and went into the house without knocking because we didn't think anybody lived in it. Turns out people were living in it, two people to be exact. Abraxas and Lestrange, Lestrange wouldn't tell us his first name because he doesn't want 'me' to tell anybody about him. He also doesn't believe that Tom's with me, or even right beside of me. Abraxas just ignores it, every time I'd ask Abraxas if he sees Tom he would ignore me which Tom didn't like at all. Tom would get mad and try and do something, but I would stop him. Tom has anger issues, sometimes it's cute, other times he can be scary. 

Anywho the whole morning Lestrange kept whispering to Abraxas and I didn't like it one bit nor did Tom. 

"Tommy-" I whispered, but he cut me off before I could finish my sentence. 

"I know. We need to talk upstairs, excuse yourself, Love." I looked at the two boys in front of me to see them looking at me. 

"Excuse me." I got up and ran upstairs with Tom behind me. We made it to the room we were sleeping and I sat on the bed. 

Tom sat beside of me and turned me so I was facing him. 

"Lestrange thinks you're crazy and he believes that you killed Marley. Abraxas just thinks that I'm your imaginary friend." He explained. I didn't tell Abraxas or Lestrange what happened to Marley, I didn't mention Marley at all. They do have a radio in the house and it was on the radio that Marley Porter was murdered. 

"I didn't kill her." I said while shaking my head. 

"Love." I shook my head even more as Tom watched me. 

"You made me." He pulled me into him and ran his fingers through my hair calming me down. He always knows how to make me feel better. 

He slightly pulled away and made me look at him. 

"Remember that piece of glass we found the other day?" I nodded. We were looking around the house when Abraxas and Lestrange left, we found a lot of things to say the least. 

"You know what to do with it when they come in here?" I nodded. 

"Good girl. They're going to come in here at any minute so you better get ready, Love." 

I stood up and went over to the nightstand. I opened the drawer and took out the piece of glass that was in their. It was a nice size piece so I wouldn't get any blood on me if I were to use it on somebody. 

"Be careful, Love, I don't want you to get hurt. I love you." Tom said then he disappeared. I hate when he disappears. I sat on the bed and hid the piece of glass while waiting for Abraxas and Lestrange to come upstairs. They did say they were leaving today, they always tell me when they're leaving so it's my perfect chance.


	7. 6

Tom's pov 

I went into Kaylyn Sanitarium like I always do once a week. Today I heard that the new girl woke up after a month and has been balling nonstop, tries to hurt everybody, wont talk, and cries my name. She probably knew somebody with the same name as me, but I still want to meet her if I can. Try and calm her down, I'm actually pretty good at calming patients down according to the workers. 

"Where is this new girl?" I questioned as I got to the front desk to see Alex. Alex has been working here for as long as I've been coming here, he's very blunt if you will. And he always has a bored or blank look plastered on his face, it makes you think twice about trying to visit the patients. 

"All the way on the bottom floor, at the very end of the hallway. She's too noisy for the others." I nodded and went on my way. 

This place is huge so it took me a good five or so minutes to get all the way down to the girl's cell. Once I got there I heard her balling. As I went further down to her room is started getting colder, they should really turn the heat on down here. 

"Why'd you leave me, Tommy?" I looked in to see the girl wiping her eyes as she sat against the wall, hugging her legs. 

"Love." She snapped her head to me and stood up. She slowly started walking towards me and stopped about a foot away from the door. Why does she look so familiar?

"You're not my Tommy. You look like him." She hiccuped as I really looked at her. She looked a mess, her hair was all knotty and unkept, she looked dirty honestly, her face was splotchy, she looked worn out yet she looked beautiful. 

"What's your name?" I questioned as she wiped her eyes once again. 

"Sophia." I narrowed my eyes at her and looked down the hall. Why am I even checking to see if somebody's going to come down here? Nobody does, they usually forget about the patients down here. 

"What's your name?" She questioned causing me to look back at her. 

"Tom." She shook her and backed away from the door. More tears ran down her face as she backed up into the wall. 

"No. He's gone, he left me when they caught me." I looked around and found keys. I grabbed them from a hook and opened her door to Sophia's room. I went into the small room and sat on the dirty floor. There was no bed, just two blankets and a pillow. 

"Love, c'mer." She slowly came over to me and sat down in front of me. I have to get her to tell me about this 'Tommy' that looks like me. I also have to get her out or at least get her put in in another part of this facility.


	8. 7

Tom's pov

She told me everything about 'Tommy', every single thing. Like his favorite thing to eat, color, place to go, that he gets mad easily, how protective he is over her. 

"He told me he loved me. If he loved me why'd he leave me?" Sophia questioned as I held her. Every time I would hold her she would relax yet tense up. 

"Maybe he just can't come in the building." I said trying to make her feel better about this whole situation. 

She turned around and looked at me for a bit, studying me. 

"Why do you look like my Tommy? Why's everything about yous the exact same?" Literally everything physically about me and this 'Tommy' guy were the exact same, every single thing. 

"Are you my Tommy? Are you my good Tommy? He told me he was the bad one and that the good one took over the body." I wonder if that's true. 

Don't be stupid! She imagined this guy up! Maybe she saw you before and you are her imaginary friend? That makes a whole lot more sense than that you're the 'good Tommy'.

"You did say I basically am him." She nodded. 

"You're not cold though, you're warm. Yous both smell the same, feel the same, have same dot." She said as she slightly poked my cheek/face. 

"Love, why'd you do that to them people?" I asked as my eyes naturally narrowed. I don't know why I do that, it just happens when I'm really concentrating or I'm confused. 

"I didn't do it, Tommy did it! Tommy gets mad when people yell at me for talking to him, he gets mad when they're mean to me." She defended, quite loudly. 

"Why'd it happen?" I asked. 

"Tom and I were making a layered cake because he wanted one, my sister Marley came in and ruined the cake which got me mad so I yelled at her. Tom handed me the knife we were using and then blood got everywhere. We ran away, Abraxas and Lestrange found us and took us in. We stayed there for awhile, Lestrange never liked me. He always called me a freak and that I was mental for talking to Tommy. One morning while eating breakfast Lestrange would not stop whispering to Abraxas so Tom and I went upstairs to the room we were sleeping in. Tommy calmed me down when I started crying, then he reminded me of the piece of glass we found the day before it happened and he told me I already knew what to do. When Abraxas and Lestrange came into my room, blood got everywhere. I tried running away, but the bad people caught me and locked me up." She explained quickly. 

"Did Tom ever say that he loved you?" That made the biggest smile spread across her face. I knew he told her, I just want her to be happy. 

"Yes. I miss him." 

"Maybe I can take you outside sometime. Would you like that, Love?" She nodded. 

"Alright, go to sleep, it's getting late." She stood up and looked at me as I got up. 

"Can I-can I hug you?" She questioned. I opened my arms so she hugged me. 

"Soph?" She hummed. 

"I love you." Hopefully that'll make her feel even better. She hugged me tighter. 

"I love you."


	9. 8

Sophia's pov 

Tom and I went outside, we went for a walk. It was weird, he looked like my Tommy and everything, but he wasn't my Tommy. He was nice, don't get me wrong my Tommy is nice, but this guy was nice, too nice. All of a sudden he grabbed my hand causing me to look at him and pull my hand away from him. 

"I missed you, Love." I stopped causing him to stop. 

"It's me." 

"You could just be saying this because I told you all about my Tommy because I miss him." He slightly smiled and got to my height. 

"Love, its me, I promise." He outstretched his pinky for me. 

"Prove that you're my real Tommy." He stood up straight and continued walking. 

"On Christmas I got you the necklace you're wearing." I grabbed it to see the name 'Tommy' upside down. 

"Everyday we would lay somewhere and talk about stuff. Like how I wanted to ask this girl to be my girlfriend, you got so mad that you tried getting me to leave. Then I told you it was about you and you got so happy. I still never got the chance to ask you to be my girlfriend because someone always ruins it." I didn't tell the nice Tom I met yesterday that stuff. Tom stopped and looked down at me. 

"Tommy?" 

"Love." I smiled and hugged him. 

"Do you know how long it's been since I've last seen you?" I shook my head. 

"A month. I haven't seen you for a month." I looked up at him as he looked down at me. 

"Really?" He nodded. 

"You left me."

"I was with you until they locked you up." 

"Who's this Tom?" He grabbed my hand and lead me over to a bench by a pond. 

"Remember how I told you I'm the bad Tom?" I nodded. 

"The good Tom was in this body."

"What happened to him?" I questioned with my eyebrows furrowed as I tilted my head to the side. 

"He's right over there." He pointed over at the other bench. I couldn't see anything. 

"Do you want him to also be here like I am or do you just want me? Or do you want us to mix to be one?" Tommy questioned as he looked back at me. 

"I want you, but he seems nice." He chuckled and shook his head. 

"That's why he's the good one. Do you want him around?" I nodded. 

"Alright, he needs to get you out of that place immediately." He looked down so I also did to see the tracking device on my ankle. The good Tom said I needed to wear one so the people don't think I'm going to runaway and that I'm at a good distance away from the place. 

Tommy looked up and to his right since I was on his left. He started getting mad, as he kept looking at nothing. 

"Do you want to die?" He questioned. He must be talking to the good Tom. 

He didn't say anything for a bit. 

"Then do it." 

Tommy turned so he was facing me and smiled. He stood up and extended his hand so I grabbed it. 

"Will we be happy again?" I asked as we began walking back to the place. 

"Of course we will. We can get our own house, do what we want, be happy together." I smiled as he pulled me closer to him. 

I can't wait to be with my Tommy again, to be happy with him again.


	10. 9

Sophia's pov

The good Tom didn't get me out like he said he was going to. I've been trapped in my room for a month now and today would be a crying day. Some days I cry, some I sit on my 'bed' and don't talk, sometimes I draw on the dirt that's on the floor, it all depends. 

"Love. Don't cry!" I looked at the door to see Tom as he was opening the door. The good Tom wouldn't do that, he usually just lets me cry as he watches me. 

"Tommy?" I asked as he came over to me. 

"Yes, Love?" The good Tom wouldn't say that to me. He would tell me it's not my Tommy which breaks my heart. 

"Tommy!" He chuckled and pulled me into him as I reached up for him. 

"You need to calm down so you can leave." He said as he pulled me away from him. 

"Leave leave?" I questioned as he wiped my face. 

"Leave leave." He repeated me while nodding. 

Once I calmed down he helped me up and we exited my room. He looked at the guy who was pacing the hall. 

"Y'know this is bad, we could get caught." The guy said once he saw Tommy and I leaving my room. 

"The only way we're going to get caught is if you open your mouth, Goody Two-Shoes." He must be good Tom in a different body. 

I looked up at my Tom to see him looking down at me. 

"Are you ready, Love?" 

"Ready." He smiled and started walking with his hand intertwined with mine. 

• 

Currently Tommy and I were walking with good Tom behind us still as a random guy. 

"Why won't you let him stay in the correct body?" I asked while looking up at Tommy. 

"Because he could take it. We both have the same amount of power, but I say I have more than him. You see he fancies you, he says he loves you. The only reason he wants this body is because of you, I also want it because of you. The thing is I know if you had to you'd choose me over him." He explained. He is right, I would choose him if I did have to choose. 

"He doesn't love me. He said I love you too when I told him I loved him. Well I only told him because I missed you, but still! He doesn't love me!" I explained and rambled. 

"What's the big deal about adding the too?" Good Tom asked still behind us. 

"It sounds like you're saying it just because the other person did." Tommy explained. Tommy and I never add the too to I love you or I miss you, never ever. 

"That's why we don't say it to each other, right, Love?" Tommy asked while slightly squeezing my hand. 

"Right, Tommy." He smiled and pulled me into him as I smiled up at him. I love my Tommy.


	11. 10

Tom's pov

The two walked in front of me as I watched them. I truly don't believe he loves her. I don't believe that he's in love with her either. He doesn't have any true feelings, he can't love, he can't do any of that because he's a cold hearted git. 

"Tommy?" Sophia asked as she looked up at Tom like he was the only person around. She always looks at him like that, she used to look at me like that at one point. 

"Yeah, Soph?" He questioned as he glanced down at her. 

"Would you ever want to have kids?" Kids? Really?

"With you, yeah one day." She nodded. 

"What about married?" He slightly scoffed causing Sophia to look up at him again with her eyebrows furrowed. 

"I plan on marrying you, Love. Speaking of marrying, will you be my girlfriend?" She squealed and jumped up on him causing him to stop walking and catch her. 

"Yeah." She said with the biggest grin on her face. He kissed her cheek and let her down. She immediately grabbed onto his arm which he didn't seem to mind at all. 

They seemed truly happy, happier than they seemed to be before what just happened. Maybe he does love her or he's just acting like he does. I'll have to get him alone and see.


	12. 11

Tommy's pov

The three of us made it to a house that I found when Sophia was taken away from me. You have no idea how ecstatic I was that I got my Sophie back. Goody Two-Shoes is going to ruin this, just because I'm the bad guy doesn't mean I don't have feelings. Honestly the only thing I truly have any type of feelings for is Sophia, she's my good. 

I was in the kitchen working on a plan to get Sophia and I out of here. Somewhere where nobody'll know her, where she can be a real queen like she deserves to be. I can only give her so much, but I want to give her everything she's always wanted and more. 

She's didn't want to kill the people that she's killed, but she did it because I told her to. She always thinks I did it because I tell her to, I have to tell her she did it. I would've killed them myself, but I was basically a ghost to everyone except for her. Sophia could feel me, hear me, nobody else could because she's special. They always hear the good one, never the bad one. Sophia's that one in a million, she's rare and she's all mine. 

All I have to do is kill Goody Two-Shoes. Once he's gone, then Sophia and I will be happy together. We'll have everything we'll ever need and more. We'll be the King and Queen, just like we planned.


	13. 12

Sophia's pov

Tommy, Tom, and I were all in the kitchen eating breakfast. You could literally cut the tension with a knife between the two. 

"What's going on between you two?" I questioned as I looked between the two for a bit. It was so weird seeing Tom as a different person, it was so weird seeing Tom in general actually. Ever since the first time I saw him it was weird. 

"Nothing, Love." Tom said causing Tommy to send extra daggers his way. 

"Don't call her that." He growled. 

"She didn't tell me to not." Tom smirked. He was really getting Tommy mad, if this was a cartoon Tommy's ears would have smoke coming out of them. 

"Because Tommy did. Don't call me that." I stood up with my half eaten plate of scrambled eggs and went outside. I scraped the left over eggs on the ground for the animals and went back into the house. 

"Did you put your leftovers on the ground outside?" Tommy asked causing me to nod. 

"Princess, how many times do I have to tell you to not do that? I know you want the animals to eat and that you don't want to waist the food, but bad animals could come." He explained as I put my dirty plate in the sink. 

"I'm sorry, Tommy." He opened his arms so I went over to him and hugged him. 

"Next time you're not going to do that, okay?" He questioned as he moved my hair. 

"Okay." He smiled and kissed my cheek. 

"Go upstairs, I have to talk to Goody Two-Shoes. Do not eavesdrop, got it?" He explained as I let go of him. I have a bad habit of eavesdropping, it's also useful aswell. 

"Got it." I nodded. 

"Good girl, go." I went upstairs and into our bedroom. I looked around and decided to clean up, it was really dirty and gross.


	14. 13

Tommy's pov

Once I heard the bedroom door close upstairs I looked in front of me at Goody Two-Shoes. I cannot wait to kill him. 

"You don't actually love her do you?" He asked. You have got to be kidding me. 

"I'm in love with her!" I announced. 

"You can't be." He protested while shaking his head. 

"Yes I can. Just because the bad guy is known for not having feelings doesn't mean they don't. I'm in love with Sophia and she's in love with me!" I exclaimed. 

"Did she ever tell you she was?" She never did, she always tells me she loves me though. 

"I can tell." He chuckled and stood up. 

"She's not in love with you." He said as he went over to the door. 

Yes she is, I know she is. Sophia is in love with me. 

Once Goody Two-Shoes left I ran upstairs and went into Sophia and I's bedroom to see her cleaning up. 

"Love, c'mer." She put the broom against the wall and hugged me. 

"What's wrong, Tommy?" She asked when I hugged her tighter than normal. 

"Are you in love with me?" She looked up at me with her eyes narrowed. 

"Of course I am, don't be silly." She said while nodding at the beginning. 

"Sophia-" I started, but she cut me off. 

"I'm in love with you, Tom! I don't know what Meany Butt said to you, but don't listen to him. Just because I've never told you I'm in love with you doesn't mean I'm not." She said while slightly moving my hair out of my eyes. 

"You need a haircut." I pulled her back into me instead of replying. 

Sophia's in love with me. I knew it.


	15. 14

Sophia's pov

I still couldn't believe he slightly believed what Tom was saying to him, that I wasn't in love with my Tommy. Of course I am. Isn't it obvious?

Anywho Tommy and I were cuddling and he kept pulling me closer, I don't think we could be any closer. 

"Tommy?" He hummed. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked as I looked at him. 

He let go of me and laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. I sat up and looked down at him. 

"It's odd. I can feel you, I mean I always could, but now I can really feel you." Before it felt 'soft' when we touched, it wasn't 'normal' if you will. 

He looked at me when I didn't say anything and pulled me closer to him. 

"I don't want it to happen again. We can be normal now." He said as I grabbed his hand that didn't feel as cold as they used to be. Tommy used to feel like a ice cold popsicle, now he just feels like a cold drink. 

"Normal. What even is normal with us?" I chuckled. My whole life I've been called a freak because I talked to Tommy. Everyone said he's not real, he's real. He's the realist thing I know. He's my normal even though he made me kill those people and he wants to kill Tom. 

"You're normal, to me." Tommy murmured causing me to look at him. 

"That's all that matters." He nodded so I laid down on him and snuggled into him. 

We're normal to each other, we're normal.


	16. 15

Tommy's pov

Today's the day! Today is the day! If you're wondering, today is the day I'm going to kill Goody Two-Shoes. I can't wait until he's out of my life, our life. 

"Why are you so happy?" Sophia asked once I entered the kitchen where she was cleaning up the table. 

"Don't know what you're talking about." I smiled as she stood up straight. 

"Do you have something planned?" Every time I would plan something for her I would usually act like this because I'd be so excited for her to see it. 

I nodded and went over to her as she came over to me. After we wrapped our arms around each other she studied my face for a bit. 

"Does it involve Goody Two-Shoes?" I nodded. She probably already has an idea in her head of what it could be. 

"You're going to kill him?" Never mind, she knows. 

"Yes I am!" I said while emphasizing the I. It's always been her, now it's my turn. She smiled and kissed my cheek. 

"Finally. He's looking up at the sky, he's been doing that for like an hour now." She muttered at the end while looking out of the window at the sink. I also looked to see him standing between two trees and looking up at the sky. He's so weird. 

I looked back down at Sophia to see her look back up at me. 

"Can I cut your hair later? It's getting long." She said while running her hand through it. She's literally obsessed with my hair, I'm not complaining. 

"Yes." She smiled and hugged me while looking out of the window once again. 

I also looked out to see Goody Two-Shoes coming to the door. Once he came in he glanced at us then went upstairs. Sophia and I were quiet for a good three minutes, you couldn't hear Goody Two-Shoes upstairs at all. After another three minute he came downstairs in a white shirt and went back outside. 

"What the hell? Oh my god." Sophia said letting go of me and going to the window. I looked to see Goody Two-Shoes' shirt turning red. 

"You should go outside and do it before he beats you to it." So I went outside and over to him to see that he stabbed himself with a knife. Way to go, I was suppose to do that. 

"Thanks a lot." I muttered as I took the knife out of his stomach. I quickly stabbed him in the heart and he was dead. 

He's finally gone, hallelujah.


	17. 16

Sophia's pov

It's been about a week since Tommy killed Tom. Tommy's happier, he wants us to find a real home so we can move out of this old house that's in the middle of nowhere. 

"C'mon, Love! We can start new, we can actually be together, we can be normal." Tom said while grabbing my hand, pulling me into him. 

"What if somebody recognizes me?" They wouldn't know who Tom is, they would know who I am for sure. 

"I'll deal with it. Remember Malfoy?" I nodded. He was nice for the most part. 

"His family has a manor that we could live in." Tom smiled. 

"Tom! We're not killing anymore people! If you want to leave so bad, then leave! I can't yet." I hollered and went upstairs. I closed the bedroom door and plopped down on the bed. 

I haven't killed a lot of people, but it feels like a lot. I feel like I've just found someplace where I'm semi-safe, I don't want to leave it just yet even though it's filthy and disgusting. 

The door opened and Tom laid beside of me. 

"Love, I just want what's best for you." He's always saying that, he's always have said that. 

"Let me stay here while you go find us a place to live. I can't, I don't even go out of the house, Tom." He sighed and moved my hair.

I'm actually terrified to go outside, I feel like if I step one foot outside I'm going to get taken again. I don't want taken away from my Tommy, not again. 

"I don't want to leave you alone." I lifted my head up and looked at Tom. He pulled me into him and kissed my head. 

"We'll be okay." He mumbled against my head. 

I sure hope we will be.


	18. 17

Sophia's pov

Tommy killed the rest of the Malfoy's much to my disliking. 

"Love, listen to me. It's what I needed to do. It's all for you, us." Tom said as he grabbed my hands pulling me closer to him. 

"You can't keep killing people just because they do something minor that you don't like!" He slightly narrowed his eyes at me. 

"You're the one that killed all those people, Sophia! I only killed Goody Two-Shoes and the Malfoy's! You did everyone else!" I got out of Tom's grip and stormed upstairs. 

I can't believe he would say that! He made me do it! This is all his fault! No wait, I actually can believe he would because he's a dick, sometimes. 

I was sitting on the bed when the door opened, a second later the bed dipped beside of me. I looked to see it was Tom. Who else would it be? Santa? I don't think so, Idiot! 

"I just want the best for you. You've had a shitty life, Love, I want to make it better." I wouldn't call it life, okay, maybe I would. 

I looked at Tom again to see him looking at me. He pulled me on him so I was sitting on his lap. 

"Aren't manors big?" I questioned as I laid my head on his shoulder. 

"You don't have to clean in." I nodded. I better not have to, that would be way to much work. 

"Do we have to move in right away?" I asked as I looked at him. 

"When you're ready we will." I hope that day comes soon.


	19. epilogue

Sophia's pov

I went down into the basement to see Tom and Grant looking at a guy in front of them. Grant turned around to see me and ran over so I grabbed him. 

Grant was a spitting image of Tom, an exact copy, it was insane. They look exactly alike and act alike, Grant also has some of my personality traits as well. 

"What are you doing down here?" I asked as I went over to Tom and stood beside of him. 

"Helping Daddy." Grant smiled. To say Grant was a daddy's boy would be an understatement, Grant loved Tom, Grant wants to be just like Tom and Tom loves it. Grant is also a mommy's boy and I love it, he always gives me cuddles and tells me he loves me. I never want him to grow up because of it. 

I looked beside of me at Tom to see him looking at Grant and I. 

"He somehow got into the house." Tom said referring to the guy that was standing in front of us with chains wrapped around his wrists. This is going to be great. I backed up and sat on the steps with Grant on my lap. 

Tom grabbed his knife that he uses to hurt people with and stabbed the guy in the thigh causing the guy to scream in pain. 

"This is bad." Grant said while looking at the wall. 

"So?" He asked right after. 

I looked at Tom to see him watching Grant. 

"Daddy'll get caught." 

"No he won't!" Grant looked at me so I pulled him into me. This has only ever happened a few times and he hates it. 

When Tom was done with the guy we all went upstairs and sat on the couch in the living room. Grant peaked out from my neck and looked at us. He was crying, his face was red and wet. 

"Make it stop." He murmured. 

"You have to stop it yourself." Tom said which Grant obviously didn't like to hear. 

Tom grabbed Grant from me and looked at him. 

"When you're older you'll figure out how to stop it." Tom said as he pulled Grant closer to him. 

"How do you know?" 

"I had the same thing as you do. I can't make it go away, but I can help you, so can Mommy." Grant nodded and snuggled into him. 

"I don't like it." Grant murmured while shaking his head. 

"I know you don't, Bud." I pouted and leaned on Tom causing Tom and Grant to pull me closer to them. 

"I love you, Mommy." Grant said while looking at me. 

"I love you, Bud." He looked up at Tom who was looking down at him. 

"I love you, Daddy." 

"I love you, Grant." Grant smiled and snuggled even deeper into Tom if it was possible. 

I looked at Tom just for him to kiss my head. 

"I love you." He said. 

"I love you." 

I honestly didn't think this would happen to Grant, I was actually hopping it wouldn't happen to Grant. I just hope it isn't as bad as Tom's was. As long as Grant isn't not real, we'll be all good.


End file.
